Encontro Arrebatador
by Laary
Summary: O milionário Draco Malfoy trabalha muito e ele espera que sua casa em Londres, seja um recanto sossegado onde possa ficar longe do mundo social, num mundo só dele e no qual mulheres não são bem-vindas. Mas uma vizinha um tanto arrogante, Hermione Granger.
1. Chapter 1

**Encontro Arrebatador **

**Resumo:** O milionário Draco Malfoy trabalha muito e ele espera que sua casa em Londres, seja um recanto sossegado onde possa ficar longe do mundo social, num mundo só dele e no qual mulheres não são bem-vindas. Mas uma vizinha um tanto arrogante, Hermione Granger, invade sua privacidade. E ele terá o prazer em dar-lhe uma lição.

Para Hermione, Draco é um ser detestável. Mas por algum motivo ele parece se interessar por ela, e ela pode facilmente se imaginar nos braços dele! Mas se o fizer, seu segredo será descoberto. E coisas que Draco odeia são segredos... E mentiras.

**N/A**: Minha primeira fic, espero que gostem! :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Minha primeira fic. AMO DRAMIONE, e espero que voces curtam tbm!**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Capítulo I**

- Você não pode estar falando sério. – disse-lhe Gina.

Hermione parou para livrar seu corpo praticamente preso no sopé da escada. Carregava um enorme cavalete de pintor. Sua estatura era média, por isso o cavalete era maior do que ela.

- Sim, eu estou falando sério- Hermione respondeu- Você sabe que eu adoro pintar, e por isso eu preciso desse cavalete.

O cavalete não era pesado, mas desajeitado, e Hermione já descera com ela quatro lances de escada. Abraçava-o agora o conduzindo á porta da frente.

Gina observava-a.

- Você parece estar dançando com um alienígena- Comentou.

- Obrigada por sua ajuda- Hermione sussurrou, com ironia.

Gina ficou com pena da amiga e decidiu ajudá-la, colocando primeiro o cavalete na posição vertical.

- Assim fica mais fácil- comentou Gina- Acho que agora ele não vai cair.

- Acho que não, é mais fácil eu cair. - Respondeu Mione

E as duas juntas, apesar da dificuldade, levaram o cavalete até o carro. Gina pegou em seguida as malas e os volumes que estavam no hall do edifício, e acomodou-os no carro.

- Porque você decidiu se mudar? –Gina lhe perguntou.

- Bem, uma pessoa nunca pode convidar ninguém para ir a sua casa morando com Claire e Jeny. Elas brigam o tempo inteiro.

- E agora que vai morar sozinha, Mione, porque não cuida da sua vida social?- Sugeriu Gina dando a partida no carro- Olhe... Se importa se passarmos antes no supermercado? – ela pediu – Não tive tempo de fazer compras ontem e minha geladeira está vazia. Não tenho nada para o almoço.

- Almoce comigo. Hermione convidou- Tenho todo o tempo do mundo hoje. Não preciso mais esvaziar a máquina de lavar, cheia de roupas de outra pessoa, antes de lavar as minhas, não preciso ficar na fila do telefone; Tampouco esperar para tomar banho todas as manhãs. Que benção, meu Deus!

----------------------------------------

Tudo o que queria, pensa Draco, era paz e um banho.

O vôo noturno de Nova York a Londres estivera cheio e atrasado. Agora, havia tanta gente no aeroporto que uns empurravam os outros junto a esteira das malas. Algumas pessoas gritavam tanto em seus celulares, que Draco não ouvia nem seus próprios pensamentos.

Uma recepcionista indicava o caminho da saída. Olhou para Draco e suspirou. Alto e com um corpo atlético, Draco continuava com seus lindos cabelos platinados, mas agora muito mais atraente que nos tempos de escola. Parece um artista de cinema, ela pensou. Já tivera chance de conhecer muitos milionários no aeroporto, mas nenhum com aquele ar decidido.

- Eis o grande avanço tecnológico- Draco comentou com sarcasmo. – Pelo qual eu e os de minha classe somos responsáveis.

A moça encarou-o. Os olhos acinzentados do cavalheiro iluminaram-se com um sorriso de zombaria. Ela sorriu também e relaxou um pouco. Pegou seu telefone portátil e perguntou:

- O senhor quer avisar alguém?

- Não, obrigada. – Draco sacudiu a cabeça.

Naturalmente, o atraso não seria um problema para o proprietário da Tremayne International. Sem dúvida um exército de assistentes o aguardava no aeroporto.

E ele confirmou:

- Bates me espera o tempo que for necessário. Para isso ele é pago.

A recepcionista não duvidou.

Bates quem quer que fosse, faria exatamente isso. Draco tinha a segurança do homem que nunca fora desobedecido. Por certo ficaria livre bem depressa daquela desordem ocasionada pelo atraso.

Mas ele parecia cansando, a recepcionista notou.

Não mais do que cansado, gasto. Porém, apesar de sua exaustão, sorriu.

- Obrigado- disse- Apreciei sua ajuda. Adeus.

Apertaram-se as mãos.

- Adeus- a recepcionista respondeu- Se eu fosse o senhor iria para casa e daria uma boa descansada.

- É exatamente isso que farei.

E era verdade. Ele estava tão cansado que sentia seus ossos doerem; mas não se preocupava. Olhou para a multidão. Tudo o que tinha a fazer era esperar mais alguns segundo e Bates cuidaria de todos seus problemas.

- Draco- Alguém o chamou.

Não podia ser Bates, pois ele o chamava de Sr. Malfoy. Seria Carla? A ex- Sra. Malfoy? Não, era Viola Sunden, que tencionava ser a segunda Sra. Malfoy.

- Draco, aqui!

Olhou para Viola que se aproximava entusiasmada. Chegou perto dela.

- Viola- sussurrou, sem nenhum entusiasmo. - O que faz aqui?- estendeu-lhe a mão.

Porém Viola não estava interessada em boas maneiras. Atirou-se nos braços de Draco.

Ele quis se esquivar, mas o cansaço atrasou suas reações. E Viola agarrou-o com força e beijou-o na boca.

- Querido! – exclamou. – Como você demorou a chegar!

Draco colocou sua valise no chão e , segurando –a pelos pulsos, a fez se afastar.

- Viola, estou exausto- queixou-se.- Não tenho forças para conversar.

- Nesse caso não precisamos falar. – Viola aninhou-se no peito dele. - Oh, como é bom tê-lo de volta. Pensei tanto em você!

Porque será que aquilo não lhe soava verdadeiro?, Draco se perguntava. Examinou-a com cuidado: cabelos despenteados, mas com arte; longas e bem feitas pernas; saia muito curta, um palmo acima do joelho; uma blusa decotada vermelha, a mesma cor das unhas e dos lábios.

- Pensou em mim? – Draco disse secamente.

- Comecei a imaginar que o tivesse perdido para sempre. Seu avião atrasou tanto! Esperei séculos.

- Não precisava ter vindo. Bates estará aqui.

- Oh, não. Ele não virá. Mandei-o embora. Dei-lhe um dia de folga.

- Você fez isso?

- Achei que estava na hora de nós dois termos uma boa conversa. Esta será uma ótima chance. Vamos sair daqui.

Draco apanhou sua valise, e a seguiu.

Viola fora ao aeroporto no próprio carro: um modelo esporte vermelho da cor de suas unhas. Quase novo, com apenas três meses de uso. Há algum tempo já insinuava a Draco que gostaria de ganhar de presente um carro de corrida. Ao perceber que só havia interesse da parte dela naquele relacionamento, Draco foi aos poucos se afastando. Por isso agora Viola queria conversar.

- Você acha este um bom momento para conversarmos? Esquece-se que não durmo há três dias? Estou muito cansado .

- Mas só quero falar sobre o descanso de nossas vidas- ela protestou.

- De **sua **vida- Draco corrigiu-a.

Mas Viola prestava atenção e não escutou. Ou fingiu que não escutava. Draco sacudiu os ombros. Se era assim que ela queria, assim fosse.

Jogou a valise no assento traseiro, deitou seu banco, apertou o cinto de segurança e fechou os olhos.

Viola começou imediatamente a falar. Quando chegaram na estrada para Londres, elas estava no meio de uma palestra que pareceu ensaiada com muita antecedência.

Draco lamentava a ausência de Bates, mais e mais a cada minuto que se passava. Porque as mulheres gostavam tanto de fazer drama por qualquer coisa? E nas horas mais inconvenientes?

- É bobagem deixarmos as coisas como estão- Viola protestava com energia- Somos ambos adultos, ambos sabemos o que queremos.

- Sabemos, sim- ele concordou secamente.

Foi a resposta certa. Habilidosa, ao menos. Mas Viola não era pessoa adequada para entender entrelinhas, e esboçou um sorriso indulgente.

- O problema com você, Draco, é que tem medo de compromissos. Errou uma vez, e acha que vai errar de novo.

- Não, não errarei porque não arriscarei uma segunda vez. Falou tão baixo que ela mais uma vez não o escutou.

- Você centraliza todos os sentimentos no trabalho, para não arriscar ter problemas emocionais. O mundo está cheio de homens assim.

- Você disse cheio?- Draco suspirou- Não diga!

- Minha terapeuta diz que todos os homens de sucesso na vida perderam contato com a criança que está dentro deles. O problema é...

Draco desligou sua atenção. Quando Viola começava a falar sobre sua terapeuta, desistia de discutir. Oh Bates, Bates, por onde anda você? Ele queixava-se mentalmente.

Viola continuou analisando a personalidade de Draco durante os quinze quilômetros seguintes. Não fazia pausa nem nos semáforos. O monólogo continuou além da ponte de Westminster, através do centro comercial movimentado dos sábados, e na silenciosa praça Geórgia, onde Draco morava.

De quando em quando, ele olhava pela janela, não a contradizendo nem a encorajando. Enfim Viola estacionou o carro na porta da casa dele, e fitou-o.

- Bem?- disse.

- Bem o quê?- ele perguntou?

- O que pretende fazer?

- Sua terapeuta, Santo Deus, não é de minha conta.

- O quê?- Viola ficou transtornada.

- Essa bobagem toda! Você não disse que eram idéias de sua terapeuta?

- Claro que não.

Viola achou que ele, despenteado e suando, assemelhava-se a um demônio, a um demônio zombateiro e indiferente. Começava a se perguntar se sua estratégia havia sido proveitosa.

Mas era uma mulher esperta e trabalhara no mundo de negócios havia muito tempo. E se existia uma coisa que aprendera era não desanimar ao primeiro contratempo. Sabia que levar Draco Malfoy ao altar não seria uma tarefa fácil.

- Eu lhe contei o que madame Piroska disse porque é o que também penso. Ela esclareceu tudo para mim.

- Nesse caso, fico contente por você. - Draco respondeu

Amavelmente

Ele desafivelou o cinto, e saiu do carro; pegou suas bagagens e despediu-se dela.

- Draco, não fuja assim de mim- Viola queixou-se- Olhe nos divertimos um pouco na vida, mas não somos mais crianças. Precisamos de estabilidade, e nos damos muito bem.

Era difícil falar sobre sexo, as dez horas numa brilhante manhã, com um carro entre o interlocutor e o objeto de sua atenção. Porém Viola fez o melhor que podia. Sem conseguir o efeito desejado, contudo. Abandonou sua tática e acrescentou:

- Você não pode me manter em estado de espera para sempre.

- É isso que estou fazendo?

- Sabe que é. Nunca sei em que ponto ficamos. Você...

A brecada de uma perua em mau estado de conservação interrompeu-a.

- Oh, isso é demais- ela exclamou- Vamos entrar e tomar um café, por Deus!

- Não, não quero café nenhum. - Draco respondeu- Foi bom ver você.

Atrás deles, duas moças com jeans desbotados descarregavam a perua. E Não faziam em silêncio. Draco estremeceu.

- E agora chega, Viola!- ele disse.

Mas Viola não se convenceu.

- Draco...

- Nada de café. Olhe, sinto muito se o que fiz a iludiu. A verdade é que não fui talhado para o casamento. Nada do que você possa falar vai mudar a decisão que tomei.

Viola engoliu em seco. Corou. Mas não disse nada.

Ouviu-se um ruído brusco, seguido de gargalhada jovial. Era a ultima gota. Furioso, Draco foi para perto das duas moças.

Um cavalete de pintor caíra sobre a cerca da casa ao lado. As suas moças fitaram-no e emudeceram.

- Esta é uma área residencial- Ele protestou com voz gelada.

- Bem, desculpe-nos por respirarmos. - Umas delas disse.

Era a mais baixa das duas, com cabelos lisos e ruivos. Sua companheira tinha pernas longas e cabelos ondulados e castanhos.

- Nesse caso, respirem em silêncio. Draco replicou.

- Tenho direito de mudar meus móveis- a mais alta disse, encarando-o sem medo. Ninguém jamais fitara Draco daquele jeito, muito menos uma mulher. - Sinto muito se o incomodamos, mas mudança não é uma atividade silenciosa.

-Mudança? Quer dizer que vão se mudar para cá?

- E porque não?

Viola tomou a palavra:

- Querido...

Draco ignorou-a. E perguntou ás moças:

- Vocês são refugiadas?

- Claro que não. Eu vou tomar conta da casa dos Mackenzy. – Dessa vez a moça, menos beligerante estava furiosa. E Draco apreciou a chama dos olhos dela.

- Prove que não são refugiadas. - ele intimou-a

- Querido...

A Sra. Harding me entrevistou. - disse a jovem o enfrentando

- Oh!- Lisa Harding era irmã de Bob Mackenzy, e Draco a conhecia de vista.

- Quer ver minhas referências?

- Conversarei sobre isso com a Sra. Harding- ele respondeu. Estava ainda mais irritado, pois reconhecia que perdera já uma batalha nessa guerra.

- Querido- Viola enfim conseguiu falar- não é o momento para você se enfurecer tanto, cansado como está. - E olhando para a moça de cabelos castanhos:- Você não pode deixar essa coisa aí.- Ela olhava para a perua- Garanto que não vai querer que seja guinchada, vai?

- Não é possível guinchar um carro daqui, porque isso concorreria para desmerecer essa área- respondeu imediatamente a moça de cabelos castanhos.

Mas Viola revidou:

- Você não imagina o que posso fazer quando ponho uma coisa na cabeça. Por isso pegue suas coisas e suma daqui, já!

- Está me ameaçando?

Viola foi tomada de surpresa. Jamais sonhou que uma moça tão modesta ousasse enfrentá-la. Tocou o braço de Draco como a lhe pedir ajuda.

Mesmo cansado como estava, ele tomou a defesa de Viola.

- A Sra. Sanden tem razão. Esta área é reservada a residentes apenas. A policia pode remover qualquer carro irregularmente estacionado.

- Não vamos nos demorar. Estamos apenas descarregando.

As duas moças pegaram uma enorme caixa com quadros.

- Cuidado! – Viola gritou. - Eu processo vocês se riscarem meu carro.

- Mesmo? – a de cabelos castanhos desafiou-a.

E, quando as duas foram pegar o cavalete, Draco resolveu ajudá-las e colocou-o, sozinho, dentro de casa. O desajeitado objeto escorregou e duas mãos e bateu na porta do carro de Viola, fazendo um longo arranhão.

Furioso, Draco jogou o cavalete longe, de novo de encontro a cerca.

- Se você tiver estragado meu cavalete, vai ter de me comprar outro.

- Não seja ridícula. - Draco disse. E entrou em casa.

Com um último olhar a seu carro maltratado, Viola seguiu-o.

- Eu já lhe disse Viola, nada de café, nada de conversa. Vá embora. - Draco ordenou com firmeza.

E foi o que Viola fez. Mas não sem antes ameaçá-lo.

- Você vai pagar por tudo o que você está fazendo Draco, e não se esqueça que você arranhou meu carro, você vai ter que pagar!

- Me mande à conta Viola, mas agora VÁ EMBORA! – Draco falou completamente irritado.

- Céus! – exclamou Gina, quando a 'tempestade' passou. Você realmente o pôs no lugar. Nunca a vi agir assim.

- Tampouco eu- Hermione respondeu. Seu corpo todo tremia. Não sei o que deu em mim.

- Não sabe?

- Não. Hermione estava intrigada. Você sabe?

- Eu diria que seus hormônios encontraram um opositor valioso.

_- Como? – _Hermione estava horrorizada.

Gina riu muito.

Elas levaram tudo para dentro. Na verdade. Muitas coisas tiveram de ficar no hall, até que Hermione decidisse onde os colocar. Mas ao menos não ocupavam a calçada como antes. Hermione começou a preparar o café.

Gina examinou a cozinha. Toda branca, Com molduras de cromo.

- Parece mais um laboratório do que uma cozinha- comentou Hermione, não muito entusiasmada- Mas ainda, as máquinas são todas iguais. Tenho medo de tentar lavar uma blusa no fogão.

- E o tamanho desse fogão! – Gina comentou. – Parece uma barcaça.

- Farei muito exercício indo da geladeira ao fogão- Disse Hermione com um sorriso.

- Se esse lugar não ensinar você a cozinhas, nada mais o fará.

- Nada. Mas se Deus tivesse intenção de nos fazer cozinhar, não teria inventado a pizza para viagem.

- Não diga isso- Gina protestou.

Ela ensinava Economia Doméstica na mesma escola em que Hermione dava aulas de artes. E usava suas horas livres escrevendo um livro de receitas. Hermione o ilustrava, apesar de não saber distinguir molho mechamel do arroz-doce. De tempos em tempos Gina a convidava para ir a sua casa onde morava com o marido Harry, e fazia o possível para que a amiga remediasse essa sua falha na educação, ensinando-a a cozinhar. Mas a luta era imensa.

- Uma vez podendo ter um microondas, nada mais é necessário- disse Hermione com um sorriso de satisfação. – Desde que eu não confunda os botões com os do alarme contra ladrões.

- Ladrões?- Gina repetiu, assustada. – Acha que são comuns aqui?

- Talvez. Estamos num bairro de milionários. Um deles é meu vizinho.

- Mesmo? Como sabe?

- A senhora Harding me contou. Ah encontrei o café!- Hermione exclamou, fechando a porta do sétimo armário que vasculhara.

- Por favor, quero forte e sem açúcar. Mas diga-me uma coisa, Mione, o que você achou do seu vizinho?

- Não sei ainda. É velho, acho, e anti-social.

- Ele pode ser parecido com Napoleão, mas velho não é - Gina opinou.

- Nem anti-social- Hermione corrigiu o que dissera antes. – Não com uma loura daquelas ao seu lado.

- Concordo. Você é muito bonita Mione, e atraente. Trate de conquistá-lo.

- Eu?

- Claro. Seus alunos adoram você.

- Eles gostam de mim porque fazem uma baderna na sala de aula e eu agüento tudo com paciência. Permito até que levem CDs para ouvir nos intervalos.

- Me admira Simon não protestar contra isso. Ás vezes, o barulho é ensurdecedor- Gina queixou-se. – Mas não há dúvida de que o diretor gosta mesmo de você.

Hermione de um pulo. As atenções de Simon Grove estavam começando a lhe causar embaraços. Ignorava se suas colegas há haviam percebido. Não queria que se confirmassem os boatos que começavam a se espalhar pela escola.

- Ele, eu e Liam Brooke estamos ensinando uma dança moderna aos alunos de séries mais adiantadas. Hermione observou.

- Liam Brooke? Cuidado com ele, Mione. Liam é muito galinha você sabe, ele vive pegando a mulherada lá da escola.

- Mas não vai conseguir nada com esta mulher aqui- Hermione comentou, contente por desviar o assunto pra outra pessoa.

- Não? Tem certeza?

- Absoluta.

Gina encarou-a com curiosidade.

- Por quê? Ele é divertido, atraente ,e tem muita outras qualidades, Harry que não me ouça falando isso- Gina disse rindo. A não ser que você ame alguém às escondidas? Ama Mione?

- NÃO! – Hermione riu muito.

- Então, porque não dá uma chance ao atraente Liam, só diversão boba.

- Por três belas razões. Primeira: ele não me atrai. Segunda: não me envolvo com homens que trabalham comigo. Terceira: ele nem olha pra mim direito.

- Wow, como assim ele não te atrai?- Gina quis saber. - Todas as mulheres da escola são louquinhas por ele.

- Acho que sou diferente- Hermione sacudiu os ombros.

- Não tão diferente. Você tem vinte e três anos, não está comprometida com outro homem. Qual o problema?

- Sei lá Gina, não tenho tempo para ficar pensando nessas coisas amorosas.

- Ah, mas se você pensar assim, nunca vai ter mesmo. Hoje em dia nesse mundo conturbado ninguém nunca tempo para nada, percebeu? Minha amiga, com certeza você não sabe o que está falando.

- Ta bom, você pode até ter razão. Hermione admitiu. Ela acabou de tomar seu café e disse: - Vou só pôr meu material de pintura no jardim e depois sairemos para almoçar. Muito obrigada por ter me ajudado tanto.

- Quando precisar é só pedir. Em especial para trabalha nessa cozinha maravilhosa.

- Venha quando tiver vontade, Gi. A senhor Harding falou que eu poderia fazer tudo nessa casa, dentro do razoável, é claro.

- O que isso quer dizer? Nada de orgias romanas?

- Isso mesmo. Hermione Respondeu.

Assim que Draco fechara a porta na cara de Viola. Alicia Bates, a governanta, apareceu, vindo da cozinha.

- Você deve estar muito cansado depois dessa viagem- ela disse. – Quer o desjejum agora? Ou prefere só café?

Draco esperava essa descrição da parte do Bates, que trabalhavam em sua casa havia anos, desde que ele era menino.

- Mulheres! – Draco exclamou. – Eu preciso é de uma dose de uísque. Que tal no servir no escritório?

- Sabe- a Sra. Bates falou, um pouco sem jeito. – O Dr. Davison chegou ontem á noite. Trabalhou até tarde no escritório e...

Draco suspirou, Andrew Davison era um velho amigo seu e pesquisador de fama. Mas deixava qualquer sala onde trabalhava na mais completa desordem.

- Você quer dizer que o escritório parece ter sido atingido por um ciclone, e que não sabe por onde anda a garrafa de uísque, e menos ainda se está cheia ou vazia?

- Mais ou menos isso- a Sra. Bates respondeu, sorrindo.

- E imagino que Andrew ainda esteja dormindo. Quer dizer que os papéis dele estão espalhados por toda parte e você tem receio de mexer neles?

- Você disse que o trabalho do Dr. Davison era muito importante.

- Disse, não disse? E é verdade. Só peço a Deus que me livre de meus hóspedes.

- Porque não se senta no jardim? – a Sra. Bates sugeriu- A amanhã está linda e o lugar é bastante confortável. Servirei seu desjejum lá.

- Alicia está tentando me acalmar?

- Apenas tentando ser prática- a governanta garantiu-lhe.

- Muito bem, seja como você quiser. Apenas cuide para que ninguém se aproxime de mim até que eu me sinta de novo um ser humano normal.

Gina foi embora. Precisava devolver o carro á sua prima. Hesitou, contudo, preocupada com Hermione.

- Está tudo bem? – perguntou- Acho que você deve saber o que está fazendo. Mas, se sentir sozinha, por favor, não hesite em me telefonar.

- Ok, eu prometo Gininha querida. Hermione respondeu rindo.

- Então, tchau, se cuida sua maluca.

- Você também, tchau. Manda um beijo pro Harry. As duas se abraçaram, e Gina enfim partiu.

Draco estava passando perto do telefone quando o aparelho tocou. Atendeu-o.

Viola nem esperou que ele dissesse "alô" para protestar:

- Não pense que me viu pela última vez.

- Você não devia dirigir e telefonar ao mesmo tempo- ele declarou calmamente.

- Estou lhe mandando a conta do concerto do carro.

- E eu terei muito prazer em pagá-la.

- É melhor mesmo. Pensei que fossemos ter uma terrível discussão.

- Já tivemos- Draco respondeu. – Não temos nada mais a nos dizer.

- Aí é que você se engana. Tenho muito mais a lhe dizer.

- Ok. Mande-m e a conta do carro, Viola.

- Oh, não. Não vou deixá-lo sair dessa assim.

Draco retesou o corpo. Mas, antes que pudesse pedir uma explicação, ela berrou:

- Você me deve algo, Draco, e vai pagar. Acredite-me.

E desligou o telefone.

**N/A:** Tenho essa fic postada na Floreios e Borrões, mas nao deu mt sucesso lá, espero que aqui dê, UHAUH. Bem, pra quem gostar, deixe uma pequena review, apenas para dizer se gostou ou não, e também, só para mim saber que esta lendo. Vou postar sempre quando puder, ou seja, quase todos os dias, pois, ela já está pronta até o capitulo 7 :) Beeijo a todos, e até mais!

**MAKE ME HAPPY, LET ME KNOW IF YOU LIKED** :P / meu ingles é péssimo. UHAUHA

V


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo II**

O Jardim na realidade era uma construção á parte, localizada na extremidade do jardim das rosas. O edifício octogonal, aberto em ambos os lados, recebia os aromas do verão. Draco afundou-se na rede com um suspiro de alivio.

Bates levou-lhe a bandeja do desjejum e colocou-a sobre a mesa de pinho.

- Sinto muito pelo que houve esta manhã- Bates disse- A senhora Sunden convenceu-me de que você lhe pedira para esperá-lo no aeroporto.

- Acredito, Bates. Viola é bem disso. Não se preocupe.

- Contudo, sei que errei. Verificarei antes, na próxima vez.

- Não haverá próxima vez. - Draco sacudiu os ombros.

Ao fazer isso sentiu dor. Bates percebeu e lhe perguntou:

- Quer que eu marque uma hora com Glen? Amanhã?

Draco com freqüência ia a sessões de fisioterapia. Em geral era necessário ficar em fila de espera, porém Bates tinha certeza de que Glen daria um jeito para Draco começar com os exercícios imediatamente.

- Ainda tenho algum trabalho a fazer- Draco respondeu.- E desejo também aproveitar a visita de Andrew, colocar o assunto em dia.

- Você parece mesmo cansado- Bates comentou preocupado.

- Se eu não melhorar logo partirei para uma temporada em San Pietro.

Bates sentiu-se aliviado. San Pietro era o local onde seu patrão costumava ir a fim de descansar. E sempre voltava muito melhor.

- Acho que será bem agradável nesta época do ano. - Bates comentou.

Draco deixou escapar um sorriso, fechou os olhos e disse:

- Nada de telefone. Nada de _mulheres._

Vendo que o patrão não abria os olhos, Bates retirou-se discretamente.

A jacuzzi, Hermione descobriu era assustador. Tinha quase tantas instruções quanto o alarme contra ladrões, e ela leu-as cuidadosamente. Mesmo assim, ao abrir a torneira, o jato foi tão forte que molhou as paredes e encharcou o tapete cor de rosa.

Desistiu do banho. Vestiu um short, uma camiseta branca e foi ao jardim. Precisava mesmo de sol. Um bom livro, um sanduíche de queijo, e se esticaria na _chaise- longue. (__./loja/moveis/vr_chaise_braco_1___)_

Mas antes tinha que fazer uma coisa, que vinha adiando havia uma semana.

O telefone foi atendido no primeiro toque.

- Alô?

- Alô, mamãe, é a Hermione. Quero lhe comunicar senhora Jane que me mudei.

- Deixou aquele emprego horrível?

Hermione suspirou. Sua mãe não tinha senso prático, e ficara furiosa quando a filha decidira dar aulas em vez de se dedicar apenas á pintura.

- Você mata sua criatividade- a mãe lhe dissera- Exatamente o que fiz quando em casei com seu pai.

A mãe de Hermione se casara porque Hermione estava a caminho. E nunca se conformara por ter interrompido a carreira com que sonhara, tornando-se uma simples dona de casa.

- Não, mamãe, ainda continuo com o mesmo trabalho. Apenas me mudei de casa. Achei que você gostaria de ter o numero do meu telefone.

- Oh!- Hermione deu-lhe o numero e a mãe tomou nota- Eu nem sabia que você pretendia se mudar.

- Eu não pretendia. A oportunidade surgiu por acaso.

- E onde está agora?

- Cuido de uma casa cujos donos estão viajando. E moro sozinha.

- Bom- disse a mãe. – Assim terá tempo para cuidar de suas pinturas sem ser importunada por aquelas meninas tolas.

- Eram minhas amigas, mamãe.

- Que nunca pensavam em nada além de rapazes e roupas.

- São problemas da vida, mamãe.

- Talvez. Mas você precisa encarar o trabalho de artista seriamente, e usar seu talento.

Dito isso, a jovem senhor desligou o telefone, considerando seu recado dado.

- Até logo, mamãe- disse Hermione á linha que zumbia.

Telefonou em seguida para o pai. Aí a conversa foi mais rápida e sem muita indagação. Seu pai era discreto e de pouca fala.

E ela foi para o jardim.

Draco observava o sol dançando nos galhos da macieira. Sentia-se bem mais leve. Bebeu todo o suco e depois ouviu o ruído do copo caindo no chão, pois ao esticar o braço não alcançara a mesa. Deus, devo estar mais cansado do que pensei, disse a si mesmo.

Talvez por esse motivo as meninas da 'perua' o irritaram tanto. A de cabelos castanhos parecia querer agredi-lo fisicamente. Garota impossível, com aquele lixo de mudança e temperamento esquentado. Mas havia algo mais nela... Ele não sabia bem o quê. Algo diferente.

As abelhas zumbiam, o sol aquecia sua pele. Com as pálpebras pesadas, fechou os olhos, e adormeceu.

Hermione levou uma tela, tintas e pincéis para o gramado. Qualquer outra moça teria vestido um biquíni e se deitado para tomar sol. Porém ela possuía suas próprias razões para trabalhar em vez de tomar banho de sol. Nem mesmo tinha um biquíni...

Sentou-se sobre as pernas e começou a esboçar um galho de lilases que crescera sob o jasmineiro, as flores parecendo de veludo e perfumadas como uma noite no paraíso. Lilases...

Hermione respirou fundo, sentindo-se absolutamente feliz.

Seus dedos trabalhavam depressa. Esqueceu- se dos pais, das velhas tensões, e das novas dificuldades. As flores surgiram na tela mal ela tocava. Flores enigmáticas, como deveriam ser. Hermione mal podia acreditar na rapidez com que executava sua obra.

Passou em seguida a pintar lírios-do-vale, os amores-perfeitos, a grama. Havia outro galho de lilases que pendia sobre o muro do jardim do vizinho. Tinha exatamente o formato do arco que ela procurava. Mas de difícil alcance. Lembrou-se de ter ouvido jardineiros dizer que galhos que tocavam tijolos adquiriam fungos com facilidade.

- Uma boa poda- ela disse em voz alta. – É disso que precisam.

Assim teria também o galho para si e não precisaria esticar o pescoço para pintá-lo. Foi buscar a tesoura de podar.

Era uma árvore forte, bastante resistente para agüentar o peso de uma pessoa de um metro e sessenta de altura.

- Acho que posso fazer essa pode- sussurrou, antes de 'trepar' na árvore. – Sei que posso.

Começou a subir e não achou nada difícil. Não houvera sinais de cachorros do outro lado, até então. Mas um cachorro estava lá agora, pulando na parede que dividia os jardins. E exebia uma fileira de dentes afiados e saudáveis.

Em geral Hermione não gostava de cachorros. Mas procurou desviar a vista daqueles dentes. Se ao menos alguém aparecesse e pusesse uma mordaça no maldito animal! Mesmo o homem de mau humor que se irritara com a perua de Gina, se aparecesse seria melhor do que ninguém.

- Oooi?- Hermione chamou, numa tentativa.

Draco mexeu-se, abriu os olhos e franziu a testa. Algo o perturbara. Não sabia o que era, mas não estava gostando nada daquilo.

Alguém desejava que ele fizesse alguma coisa. Não, não alguém: uma mulher. De novo! Por que não o deixavam, em paz? Ele virou a cabeça para o outro lado.

- Não- resmungou.

Nada de resposta. A casa parecia tão deserta como o jardim. Nem sinal da costumeira atividade matutina. Ninguém para segurá-la caso caísse da arvora. Hermione cerrou os dentes. Estava absolutamente só.

- Inventei isso sozinha, tenho de sair disso sozinha. E sei que posso- disse em voz alta. Achava mais fácil se convencer ouvindo a própria voz.

A árvore vergou. Ela segurou no galho , apavorada. Havia gravetos em seus cabelos, e nos braços arranhões que por certo ficariam lá durante muito tempo. Isso se descesse dali sã e salva.

Bobagem, naturalmente que conseguirei, pensou, com a mesma firmeza com que tentava convencer os alunos pouco dotados. Mas em geral não os convencia, tampouco.

Embaixo o cachorro estava em pé nas patas traseiras, e as dianteiras quase a alcançavam. Ele latiu uma vez. Nada muito assustador.

- Bom cachorro- Hermione falou, sem muita convicção, contudo.

Porém logo depois, não tirando os olhos dela, o animal parecia ter prazer em latir, e logo chamaria a atenção dos vizinhos, se houvesse alguém nas casas. Ele começou a babar. Seria de prazer?

Draco não tinha muita certeza de estar dormindo ou acordado.

Mexia o corpo, um pouco inquieto. Mesmo naquele sábado ensolarado, tinha trabalho a fazer, e achou que era a voz da consciência que o perturbava. Mas logo se sentiu indignado com um mundo que não o deixava cochilar em seu próprio jardim, durante meia hora. Tentou colocar as almofadas sobre a cabeça para abafar o barulho.

O latido aumentava e tal maneira quem uma banda de rock invejaria. Se ela não estivesse pendurada e se agarrando ao tronco de uma árvore, taparia os ouvidos com as mãos. Apenas rezava para que o implicante milionário não estivesse em casa.

A árvore se inclinou mais. Hermione agarrou-se com mais força e ouviu um ruído seco, de mau agouro.

O cachorro se afastou e começou a fazer investidas contra o muro. Hermione teve a impressão de que ele não se divertia assim havia meses. A árvore vergou ainda mais.

- Cala a boca, seu tolo- ela gritou.

Fique calma. Hermione dizia a si mesma. Mas tremia de medo agora.

O cachorro atacava o muro com movimentos rítmicos. A árvore estalava. Hermione deu um gemido de terror e fechou os olhos.

Draco ao contrário, abriu-os. Sua cabeça latejava. Não devia ter dormindo na rede. Ao menos não de estômago vazio e sofrendo com aquela diferença de fusos horários, pensou. Sentia a aproximação de uma das infreqüentes enxaquecas.

Passou uma vista de olhos pelo jardim. Deserto. No ar parado, os galhos não se mexiam. Algumas abelhas zumbiam. O cachorro insistia em perseguir qualquer coisa no muro. Isso era tudo.

Era mesmo tudo? Draco se levantou e foi para a entrada do jardim. Tentando focalizar o muro.

O enorme dinamarquês tentava subir no muro, latindo. Draco apertou as pálpebras. Sim, algo errado estava acontecendo com a árvore de lilases da casa vizinha. Apesar do ar parado, a árvore sacudia. Ele olhou as folhas das outras árvores e constatou que estavam imóveis. Devia ter alguém 'trepando' naquela árvore.

Ficou alerta. Esqueceu-se da enxaqueca e ficou quieto, escutando.

Seria sua imaginação ou a árvore a se inclinar mais sobre o muro? Hermione abriu os olhos e examinou a vizinhança, o milionário não devia estar em casa, mas não havia um casal que cuidava dele? Hermione precisava de alguém que pudesse trazê-la uma escada longa. Se...

A árvore definitivamente deu uma guinada. E ela parou de pensar.

- _SOCORRO! _– gritou.

O som penetrou em seu cérebro. Draco olhou para a árvore em questão. Ficou subitamente furioso. Começou a correr na direção do suposto acidente.

Hermione estava pendurada como um macaco no galho quebrado. O cachorro continuava latindo e ela se sentia doente.

Então vindo sem saber de onde, um berro furioso ecoou no ar. Daí por diante tudo ocorreu em câmera lenta.

O galho tocou o solo, as mãos de Hermione começaram a escorregar. Ela jogou o corpo para frente, desesperada. Mas foi tarde demais. O galho quebrou, não agüentando seu peso.

Tentou lembrar-se do que o professor dissera nas aulas de ginástica: _"Não cruze os braços". _Fora isso? _"Role o corpo ao tocar o chão"._

Hermione se preparava para rolar o corpo quando recebeu outro choque. Um par de mãos musculosas a agarraram pela cintura. E então foram os dois a rolar.

Esqueceu-se de tudo o que aprendera nas aulas de ginástica. E começou a gritar.

- Isso- explodiu Draco- é demais.

Por segundos Hermione se viu em cima de um tórax firme, fitando os olhos mais azuis que já vira. Os mais azuis e os mais cheios de fúria. Então ele virou o corpo, invertendo as posições. Por uma fração de segundo Hermione aspirou o aroma quente da pele de Draco. Depois a cabeça dele bloqueou o sol.

O Beijo foi mais uma declaração de guerra do que um beijo.

- Não!- disse ela.

Ou ao menos foi o que tentou dizer. Não saiu bem assim.

Sua camiseta enrugara quando caiu, e a mão de Draco tocou sua carne nua. Normalmente, esse contato seria suficiente para deixá-la gelada de horror. Porém ela parecia longe de suas reações normais. E sem duvida não estava gelada.

As mãos de Draco eram quente como fogo, forte como aço. Ele ergueu-a sem esforço e sem brutalidade também. Hermione tremia, porém não de medo.

Gemeu, mas não como um protesto.

Uma voz interna lhe dizia: " Levante-se. Fuja"

Porém ela não se moveu.

Com um suspiro deitou a cabeça para o lado.

Draco encarou sua 'prisioneira'. Estava chocado com a selvagem fúria que o sacudia. Mais chocado ainda com a não menos selvagem sensação que se seguira. E a moça nem mesmo tentava ir embora. De repente, ele a desejou... oh, Deus, como a desejava...

E Hermione continuava lá, os olhos fechados, os lábios entreabertos...

Draco ergueu-se num salto.

Hermione abriu os olhos, em estado de choque. O alto vulto, com as mãos na cintura, bloqueava o sol. Mas expelia chamas pelo olhar, agora novamente irritado.

- O que você pretendia fazer?- ele perguntou.

Hermione não sabia o que dizer. Estava chocada demais. Voltar ao presente era como entrar num chuveiro frio. Instintivamente colocou a mão na cintura e tocou sua carne nua.

Ficou horrorizada. A camiseta estava toda enrolada abaixo dos braços. Draco devia ter notado isso! Mas não se manifestou, o que piorava ainda mais as coisas. Parecia zangado. Mais do que zangado.

- Interessante estratagema- ele disse enfim, com toda ironia do mundo.

- Como?- Hermione indagou, perplexa.

- Táticas bem diferentes as suas. Brilhantes.

- Táticas diferentes...?

Hermione estava tão confusa, que se esqueceu de que não podia encará-lo, por cauda do sol. Protegeu-se com a mão.

- Já encontrei em minha vida operadoras bem capazes, mas você é a melhor.

- Não sei do que está falando- Hermione protestou.

- Muito, muito bem feito- Draco repetiu, contornando-lhe o rosto com dedos gentis. – Lágrimas?- perguntou, em tom de caçoada.

De súbito, Hermione o reconheceu. Era o homem que a desafiara. O tal com a loura.

- Obrigada por sua ajuda. Ela agradeceu. Depois arrumou o cabelo com os dedos e acrescentou: - Aquele cachorro devia estar preso. Eu poderia ter sofrido alguma fratura se caísse do muro.

- Toda invasão tem seus riscos- Draco responde, sacudindo os ombros.

- De que invasão está falando? Hermione perguntou.

- Arrombamento e entrada em propriedade alheia.

- Arrombamento...? Você deve estar louco. Está achando que caí daquela árvore de propósito? Apenas tentava apanhar um galho de lilases. Pretendia pintá-las.

- E quem deu permissão a você de entrar no jardim dos Mackenzy?

- Eu mesma, naturalmente. Eu...

- Quer dizer que invadiu aquele jardim como invadiu o meu? Ele pegou-a pelo pulso. – Venha.

Hermione deu um pulo. O Homem devia estar louco. O toque servira-lhe de aviso. Minutos atrás quase se rendera áquele palpitante magnetismo. Gina adivinhara isso. Fora o que chamara de hormônios?

- Ok- prosseguiu Draco- quer dizer que você entrou na casa por sua própria deliberação?

- Como?

- Não a deixarei longe de minhas vistas.

- Por quê?

- Gosto de seu ar de inocência- ele cumprimentou-a. – Melhor do que as lágrimas. Você é mesmo muito boa. Pena eu não ser do tipo protetor. E, se pensa que viu deixá-la sozinha para poder fugir, não está usando esse cérebro sagaz.

- Mas...

- Esqueça. Vou chamar a polícia agora mesmo. Ficará ao meu lado até que ela chegue.

- A _polícia?- _A voz de Hermione era mais um gemido.

- Naturalmente.

- Mas eu não fiz nada.

- Isso porque eu estava perto, e a impedi- ele disse com certo prazer. – O que não muda suas intenções.

- Olhe- Hermione tentou explicar-, estou tomando conta da casa dos Mackenzy. É verdade. Estou.

- Então conte isso á polícia.

Draco indicou-lhe a direção da casa. Hermione hesitou mas viu logo que não poderia lutar contra. Segiu-o, mas disse:

- Você pode chamar a policia se quiser, mas vai fazer papel de idiota quando eu provar quem sou.

- Muito bem. – Ele pareceu hesitar. – Convença-me, então.

Hermione deixou escapar um suspiro de alivio.

- Bem...

- Dentro de casa, por favor. – ele interrompeu-a.

- Eu preferiria...

Mas Draco pôs a mão no ombro dela e guiou-a para dentro de sua casa.

Hermione engoliu em seco e obedeceu, sem mais uma palavra.

Na sala sombria Draco indicou-lhe um sofá macio. Ela sentou-se sem protestar e foi logo dizendo:

- Estou mesmo cuidando da casa enquanto os mackenzy viajam. Respondi a um anuncio de jornal.

- Contudo isso apenas informa que você sabe que eles estão fora. Mas há outros meios de ter nas mãos as chaves de uma casa.

- Lisa Harding me contratou- Hermione acrescentou. – Eu lhe disse esta manhã.

- Esta manhã eu tinha muitas outras coisas em mente. Mas me diga, que referências Lisa lhe pediu?

- O que você tem haver com isso?

- É minha responsabilidade manter esse lugar seguro.

- Oh...

Lisa Harding estivera desesperada. Enfim, entrevistara Hermione na escola onde ela lecionava mas não se dera ao trabalho de pedir referências. Apenas lhe falara de um modo geral que deveria fazer. Nem ao menos mencionara os vizinhos. A única coisa que Hermione sabia sobre a pessoa que morava ao lado era que se tratava de um milionário fanático pelo silêncio, mas que raramente estava em casa. A existência de um segurança não fora mencionada.

Hermione olhou desconfiada para o homem a seu lado. Seria ele o segurança? Ou talvez outra coisa...?

- É você o intruso? – ela lhe perguntou.

- Do que está falando?

- O ladrão... Eu cai da árvore e o perturbei.

- Sem dúvida me perturbou- Draco respondeu.

- Sábado deve ser um bom dia. Em especial se o dono da casa estiver viajando. Por isso me acusa enquanto ainda estou desorientada e antes que eu lhe pergunte o que fazia aqui.

Hermione tinha agora um ar triunfante.

O Homem ficou sem fala, e Hermione se divertia.

- Isso que disse é uma grande bobagem- ele protestou. – E sabe muito bem.

- É a única coisa que você poderia dizer para sua defesa, não acha?

- Deve ter observado que o cachorro é meu amigo, que me conhece. É um guarda treinado, foi ensinado a apanhar os intrusos, como você viu muito bem há pouco.

Hermione não pensara nisso.

- Oh! – ela apenas disse.

- Conte-me sobre o tal anuncio do jornal- Draco a intimidou.

- Considerei-me de sorte quando o vi.

- Por quê?

- Bem, estava em Londres apenas nove meses e após ter vivido em seis diferentes lugares. Sem contar o chão onde dormi, entre eles. O último foi num apartamento que dividi com duas amigas, em Clapham.

- O lugar de onde se mudou hoje?

- Esse mesmo.

- O que houve de errado lá?

- Oh, o de sempre. Foi bom durante algum tempo. Muito divertido, riamos a valer. Mas depois uma das moças começou a ter um caso com o namorado da outra. E tudo se desmoronou. Sexo, sabe, pode ser um grande problema.

- Qual das duas era você?- Ele quis saber.

- Como?

- A traidora ou a traída?

Hermione riu a gargalhadas.

- Nenhuma das duas. Muito pior.

- Pior?

- A única com quem ambas falavam.

- Entendo. - Draco sorriu. – Exaustivo.

- Exaustivo- Hermione repetiu.

Entre as choradeiras, o orgulho ferido, as recriminações e contas não pagas, Hermione chegara ao limite de sua tolerância. Tudo o que desejara fora encontra um lugar, qualquer lugar, para morar sozinha mais uma vez.

Foi quando viu o anúncio no jornal. Uma pessoa de confiança que aceitasse morar numa casa ao sul de Londres, e cuidar do jardim, enquanto os donos viajavam pela Europa durante três meses. A Casa era confortável, constatou pela descrição, perto da escola onde lecionava. Hermione não sabia nada sobre jardinagem, mas deveria ter uma biblioteca nas redondezas, com informações sobre plantas. Parecia ser a resposta que pedira a Deus.

Foi mais ou menos isso que ela contou a Draco.

- E Lisa na procurou referencia a cerca de sua pessoa?- ele perguntou, agora já mais ou menos conformado.

- Não. Tive a impressão de que ficou feliz por encontrar alguém.

- Acho que sim. – Draco examinou-a com curiosidade. – E pretende morar sozinha?

- Sim- Hermione respondeu com firmeza. Já tivera problemas suficientes dividindo moradia.

- Não tem medo da responsabilidade? Você é muito jovem.

- Tenho vinte e três anos. E não, não tenho medo, já me acostumei com as responsabilidades da vida.

- Vinte e três?! – ele repetiu. - Parece menos.

- Muitas pessoas dizem isso.

- Nunca trabalhou como governanta antes?

- Não. Mas não tem idéia de como sou responsável.

Ele riu.

- Será a mais jovem residente desta área.

Fora o que Lisa Harding lhe dissera ao preveni-la sobre o milionário neurótico.

Hermione considerara aquilo tudo um presente vindo do céu, e agora, por azar, encontrava-se sentada no sofá da casa do milionário neurótico, cujo criado tentava expulsá-la de seu refúgio.

- Jovem demais, sem experiência, sem estabilidade, sem referências- disse ele. – Qual seu nome?

- E como é o seu?

- Não estamos discutindo minha pessoa.

- Nem a minha-Hermione replicou, levantando-se. – Sinto se estraguei alguma coisa em seu jardim quando caí. Agora vou embora. Até logo.

- Como pretende entrar na casa dos Mackenzy? Tem uma chave sobressalente?

- Posso voltar do mesmo jeito que vim.

- Não sem meu consentimento. Não sem meu auxilio, acredito.

Humilhada, ela protestou:

- Não quero ajuda sua. Não agora. Não nunca.

[...]

**N/A:** Postei mais uma pra ver se alguém mais le :s

**Mai,** brigada por ler, e pelo apoio, nao vou desistir nao, se eu nao desiste na floreios, nao vou desistir aqui. UHAUHAUA.

Enfim, caso nao gostem da fic, podem falar também, e me digam o que nao gostam e eu mudo :)

**PLEASE, PLEASE, MAKE ME HAPPY !**

V


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo III**

- Tenho certeza de que não quer. Mas essa não é questão.

Hermione tentava tirar de sua mente a destruidora humilhação por que passava, e concentrar-se em ódio.

- A questão é que quero sair desta casa já.

- Não, não quer- Repetiu ele, com suavidade.

- Sim, quero. E agora.

- Então, quem a impede?

Hermione não soube o que responder.

Draco foi pra perto dela. A visão daquele poderoso físico funcionou no corpo de Hermione como uma chama. Contudo ela se levantou e, erguendo a cabeça, desafiou-o.

- Não pense que você pode me intimidar. Eu...

Draco a silenciou pondo um dedo nos lábios dela.

Quando Hermione afastou-lhe a mão, ele segurou-lhe o pulso, dizendo:

- Não, você não quer ir embora, minha pequena ladra. – Ele se divertia. – E eu desejo que fique.

Por incrível que pudesse parecer, Hermione desejava ficar. Não sabia o que estava acontecendo consigo, mas iria se esforçar para não ceder. Não cederia. Por isso disse:

- Toque em mim mais uma vez e serei eu a chamar a polícia, não você.

Draco não recuou, porém a luz morreu em seus olhos, que ficaram frios e duros.

- Ah! Belicosa¹ também?

- Não. Mas sei como me defender.

- Posso ver que sabe- ele disse cortesmente. – Quer dizer que não preciso ter meus escrúpulos? Concorda?

- Deixe-me ir- ela insistia, agora com dificuldade até em respirar.

- Se você pode cuidar de si, não precisa de mim, não é verdade?

Draco não a beijou, mas começou a acariciar-lhe a base dos seios, com tentadoras fricções. A velha camiseta não fornecia proteção alguma. Hermione podia sentir o calor da textura dos dedos dele, como se estivesse nua. Era hipnótico. Se fechasse os olhos, sentiria a palpitação do sangue nas pontas daqueles dedos.

Não feche os olhos, dizia a si mesma. Não feche os olhos.

Mas sofria, evitando fechá-los. Odiava-o, porém não havia nada que pudesse fazer para angariar coragem de afastar-se daquelas carícias tão diferentes das conhecidas até então.

O que estaria lhe acontecendo? Só Deus sabia que ela não era uma louca nem uma criatura ingênua demais.

Mas, o pior de tudo, Draco sabia exatamente a que seus agrados a reduziam. Naturalmente que sabia. Os sinais, bem sutis, ele adivinhara-os, pois esperava por eles. Acontecia que Hermione não voltara ainda ao controle completo de suas emoções.

Draco ergueu a camiseta que ela vestia e tocou-lhe os seios nus. Finalmente, finalmente, conseguira.

Hermione desistiu de lutar. Sensações estranhas a dominavam.

Beijava-o tão avidamente como era beijada. Draco não tentava disfarçar sua emoção. Abraçava-a com calor.

De súbito a porta de abriu.

- Santo Deus!- uma voz masculina exclamou.

Horrorizada, Hermione tentou se afastar dos braços que a seguravam. Em vão.

E o intruso sussurrou:

- Desculpe.

As faces de Hermione ficaram rubras de vergonha. Puxou a camiseta para baixo. Tanto ela, como o intruso estavam embaraçados, exceto o causador de tudo. Este parecia se divertir.

- Andrew!- exclamou. – Não ouvi você chegar. Entre.

Se Hermione tivesse uma chave, ou uma escada, teria fugido na hora. Porém, infelizmente, não poderia voltar á própria casa sem auxílio de alguém.

- Não, não- Andrew sussurrou. – Eu não pretendia interromper nada. Não sabia que você já tinha chegado.

- Eu estava no jardim, até nossa nova vizinha cair, tentando pular o muro.

- Entendo- Andrew declarou.

Hermione deu um passo á frente, estendeu a mão e disse:

- Hermione Granger. Muito prazer.

- Olá- Andrew disse ainda um pouco atordoado.

- Andrew Davison- acrescentou Draco, apresentando os dois solenemente.

Seria Andrew Davison o milionário? Hermione se perguntava. Não, impossível, era jovem demais para ser tão mal-humorado. Também, não fora tratado com bastante respeito pelo outro homem. Ambos deviam ser empregados do tal milionário.

- Bem, preciso ir embora- ela declarou. – Será que um de vocês dois podem me ajudar a pular o muro...?- ela sugeriu com a maior naturalidade.

- Pular o muro?- Andrew repetiu.

- Quando disse que ela pulara o muro não estava brincando- Draco explicou.

Andrew olhou de um para o outro, sem muita certeza se se tratava de uma brincadeira ou de realidade.

- Oh!- exclamou.

- Se tiverem uma escada... – Hermione acrescentou.

- Oh, não será necessário arranjar uma escada- disse Draco. – O muro não é assim tão alto.

- Eu prefiro uma escada- Hermione insistiu.

- Vou buscar uma então- Draco se prontificou. – Enquanto isso, dê um drinque á moça, Andrew.

E ele se foi. Andrew parecia desnorteado.

- Sinto muito- desculpou-se-, mas cheguei de Santiago ontem á noite e minha mente ainda não está funcionando bem. O que foi que meu amigo pediu?

- Ele não pediu nada. Quem pediu foi eu. Pedi uma escada. E não quero drinque nenhum. Um bule de chá me aguarda do outro lado desse muro.

- Você mora mesmo na casa ao lado?- Andrew ficou aliviado. Mas achava impossível acreditar.

- Moro, sim- Hermione concordou. – Ao menos pretendo morar. Este é meu primeiro dia.

- E comemorou pulando o muro? Estranho. – Porém não pareceu considerá-la, como o amigo, uma invasora.

Hermione sentiu-se tão grata que o presenteou com um sorriso aberto.

- Sabe, havia um galho de lilases... Claro, há muito deles no jardim. E eu fui encarregada de cuidar das plantas.

- Peça conselhos a meu amigo. Ele entende de plantação.

- Oh, não terei muito a fazer- explicou ela. – Apenas arrancar as pragas e podar as árvores.

- Acredito que já fez isso. Pelo visto, aquela árvore de lilases está mais leve de um galho.

- Digamos que sim. E o cachorro já mordeu grande parte dele desde a última vez que olhei para lá.

- Bem, agora você precisa da ajuda de meu amigo para limpar isso tudo- Andrew declarou, com muita naturalidade.

- Talvez. – Hermione não disse que preferiria morrer antes de pedir essa ajuda. – Na verdade, acho o jardim mais romântico como está agora. Folhas pelo gramado, sem muita simetria.

- Meu amigo não é do tipo romântico- Andrew explicou. – Ele gosta das coisas em ordem.

- Acredito. Este jardim parece mais um parque público do que um jardim particular.

- Mas um parque público muito bem cuidado. - Uma voz atrás deles se fez ouvir.

Hermione virou-se, e retesou o corpo. Há quanto tempo estaria aquele homem ouvindo-a? O que ela dissera mesmo?

Draco trouxera uma escada alta que, pelos aspectos parecia quase não ter sido usada.

- Posso ajudar a moça a subir- Andrew se ofereceu.

Mais isso lhe valeu um olhar gelado de Draco, convidando-a se afastar do jogo.

- Pelo que vejo, você gosta de mandar em todos, não apenas nos infelizes em dificuldade, como eu- Hermione comentou.

- Em todos- Draco confirmou. – Sou conhecido por isso.

- Verdade? Eu não sabia que jardineiros podiam ser tão tiranos.

Por instantes Draco ficou estático. Depois sorriu e contestou:

- Acho que todo mundo pode ser tirano, dependendo das circunstâncias.

- E eu lhe forneci essas circunstâncias?

- Sem dúvida- ele concordou, divertido.

Hermione estava furiosa demais para ficar embaraçada. Teria, isso sim, agredido, se ele se negasse ajudá-la.

Contou até dez antes de perguntar.

- E como Andrew costuma reagir a suas provocações?

- Eu não estava provocando Andrew. Mostrava-lhe apenas o caminho da saída, com o olhar. Ele é um homem ás antigas. Você o estava deixando muito sem jeito.

- Eu?- Dessa vez Hermione esqueceu-se de contar até dez.- Eu o deixei sem jeito? Você que é intolerável.

Chegavam ao local da árvore. Draco encostou a escada no muro.

- E você é muito ingrata.

Os olhos azuis brilharam. E Hermione pensou: ele vai me beijar de novo.

Subiu então pela escada tão depressa que afastou ligeiramente o último degrau do muro. Draco correu para segurar a escada, ao mesmo tempo que Hermione suspirava, alarmada.

- Segure firme- ele disse, disfarçando um sorriso.

Ela pulou pra cima do muro e gritou:

- Obrigada.

O homem que ela acreditara ser seu inimigo não estava nada zangado. Encostara-se na escada e observava-a. Mas sua expressão, Hermione concluiu, era mais de um criador de amimais apreciando uma espécie rara de macaco.

- Foi uma divertida aventura- ele murmurou.

- Foi... - Hermione estava rubra de indignação.

Engoliu o que ia dizer. Perder o controle só serviria para dar aos homens daquele tipo mais uma vantagem. Não produziria o efeito desejado, de qualquer maneira.

- Obrigada por sua ajuda- ela repetiu, porém num tom de voz de que gelaria um vulcão em atividade.

- Estarei ansiosamente esperando pela próxima vez- Draco disse.

Hermione resmungou qualquer coisa e pulou para o outro lado. Preferia se estatelar no chão a continuar olhando aquela expressão caçoada. Draco deu uma sonora gargalhada. E ela ouviu- o rir até entrar em casa.

N/A: Desculpe a demora, e muito obrigada pelas reviews :D

Na FeB a fic já está no capitulo 8 quem quiser ler lá, é só pesquisar pelo nome mesmo.

DEIXEM REVIEWS PLEASE, mesmo se for pra dizer que estão odiando, UHAAUHAUHA bj


End file.
